


The Limits Of Your Reflection

by Sydney



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaptered, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, alois is a little shit, ciel x sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney/pseuds/Sydney
Summary: Now imagine a universe where demons and angels are seemingly mythical beings and two boys who have been slighted their chance at happiness experience a different path toward magic. Ciel and Alois are by no means friendly, in fact that idiotic blond, and that posh little fucker can't seem to stand the sight of each other. Things change when two upper classmen at their high school attempt to exploit something the younger boys possess, will it be for the better? Or will hell touch the surface of earth once more. They say "Once something is truly lost..." well you know the rest ;P





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh bother," Alois grumbled as he splashed angrily through the rivulets of water streaming down the sidewalk, thoroughly wetting his shoes. "Fuck this cursed weather."  
The school loomed ahead and he could already see the students mingling under the cover of the building ledge, avoiding entering the dreaded building until it became necessary. The blond boy could agree with that feeling as he hated school and all the moronic shit-heads who filled it, however he was above standing in the rain. The freshman boy shouldered through the crowed and took his place next to his one true friend, his mentor and idol: Claude.  
Claude was an upper classman who had taken Alois under his wing after helping break up a fight between the blond boy and another first year who Alois claimed was just some waste of space from his group home with a superiority complex.  
Alois slithered up to the older boy and draped his tall but thin frame over Claude's person sighing deeply. "This rain will melt away my very will to live. Why do we have to put up with such shit weather?" He pouted up into dark uncaring eyes.  
"Probably because you're so insufferable even the sun does not want to be around you?" Claude's deep voice offered, his glasses glinting against the harsh over head lights.  
"Your cruel." Alois pulled away hurt and pouting but trying - unsuccessfully- to hide it. Claude looked down at the mess of a person next to him leaning against the wall scowling at a group of teens a few yards away as they laughed. Not to have his ribbing be mistaken as dislike and hurt the delicate boys feelings Claude passed his coffee thermos over to Alois as a peace offering and the look of pure joy light up the aqua eyes so intensely Claude looked away licking his lips. The boy was delectable. Somehow spoiled rotten in such a way that complemented his spirit without being cloying. Claude had plans for the fair-haired boy, however, it was looking as though they would take a little longer than originally designed.  
Alois clearly had a hunger for attention, and yet all the advances Claude had made had gone rebuffed as though the boy was scared of something. Nevertheless, he would get what he wanted. The bell shrilly pulled him from his reverie.  
"Thank you Claude, you make an excellent coffee bitch." Alois handed back the thermos pressing it into Claude's chest, any excuse to touch the older boy, to get some smidgen of affection. "See you after class," the blond whispered seductively in his ear his lips, or maybe that was his tongue, brushing Claude's ear lobe. Claude stood watching as he flounced away in his tight pants and false confidence.  
Yes he couldn't wait to break that down into a panting mess...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dreary," Ciel whispers to himself under his breath. He sits in his first class, grotesquely early seeing as Mr. Marten likes to kick all of the boys out of the group home early on school days, and ponders the rain. Ceil does not have any friends to chat with and is alone in the class room drinking his rapidly cooling gas station twenty-five cent bagged Early Grey. Even the teacher has not bothered to show yet. The ash haired boy wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible because of a certain uncouth blond who was an insult to simply be in the presence of.  
Alois Trancy was a member of the eclectic group of boys who had been placed together in the group home. There were five of them and Ciel could only remember Alois and his negligence toward anything resembling tact. The fact they shared a small bedroom was also a factor. The boy was lewd and to be frank he had a desperate, whorish mannerism about him. In fact this is probably what had lead him to bump into Ceil and dump his tea all over Ciel's jacket the other day.  
"Oopsies, watch where you are going Ciel, dear. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. We all know how delicate you kind is." Alois drawled with that haughty attention seeking air that seeped from his being.  
Eye twitching, and removing the doused jacket Ceil had responded with "And what do you mean by 'my kind'".  
"Little pansies that wake everyone up in the middle of the night with their whimpering and screaming" Alois stated viciously and loudly enough so the passer bys who had slowed their strides to watch could hear. "It's a pity really that whoever took your eye didn't take my hearing, I could have gotten a much more fitful sleep"  
"How dare you! You bastard" Ciel lashed out, shocked at being so blatantly mocked. His pride wounded he went into fight mode instead of flight to preserve what was left in the presence of his peers. The two had brawled only for a few moments, Ciel not getting but one really good hit in and Alois giving him a bloody nose and a few good bruises. Then two fourth years pulled them off each other. The other boy dragging Alois down the hall a ways while the blond stuck his long pointed tongue out at Ciel and flipped him the bird.  
After losing sight of the others and taking a few deep breaths Ciel gathered his wits about him and shoved of the embrace of the upperclassman. Running a now ruined sleeve under his nose to catch the blood dribbling into his mouth he spun to face the older boy. Left speechless by how bewitching his rescuer was he froze mouth open with a retort still on his tongue.  
"Hello, I am Sebastian." he waved his hand invitingly, a gentle, joyful smirk playing his lips. When the younger boy simply stared trying to decide what to make of this Sebastian added "You really should be more careful not to pick fights with kids bigger than you, although that would leave very few people in the school for you to duel with." The older boy continued to smile sweetly.  
"Sod off, " Ciel, hurt by the comment about his size, looked down breaking his trance and wandering off to go find a restroom to clean up in.  
Regardless of how boorish the blond mess was he had given Ciel the most memorable time of his week, which was normally filled with studying and reading. The school issued laptop in front Ciel was pulled up to a term project for his AP history class that he had finished 2 days after it was assigned and had been tinkering with ever since. Change the background red into navy; navy into midnight blue. How disgusting all this color fan fair was. Only distracted from the power of the plot, the information, the facts.  
"You know Phantomhive, if you continue to scowl like that I've heard people say your face will get stuck that way."  
Ciel's head snapped up and there stood the magnetic upper class man from the other day. He was smiling pleasantly, gentle eyes glimmering at Ciel and his hair gracefully fell into his face in a way that on anyone else would make them look unkempt, but on him it looked...enthralling. Ciel took a calming breath. He had not heard the older boy approach and was not very keen on surprises as it was. Especially having his facial expression being insulted in place of a greeting. Really had the man no common decency, that was not how one initiated a conversation.  
"Hello," Ciel lead by example. "May I help you?" Biting back his quick temper and frustration at having his morning brooding interrupted he clenched his hands under the desk.  
"Why yes you can." Sebastian's smile grew as if he enjoyed the contempt that leaked through Ciel's attempt to be pleasant. "You see the barista messed up an order and I remember the other day you had your tea so unceremoniously... disturbed. I remember a distinct sent of Earl Grey coming off your ruined jacket and though you might enjoy a refreshing Imperial blend." The cup was set on his desk logo from the posh cafe across from the school facing toward Ciel. Sebastian took a seat at the desk next to him, long legs crossing at the knee, graceful fingers holding his own cup in a way that suggested it was merely for esthetics, as though he wanted nothing to do with it.  
"So you thought I would like someone else's mistake?" Ciel responded after a moment where he was dumbfounded. Why would this person think twice about him. What was he after? Ciel decided to play it safe and try to chase away the dark haired boy by being rude. He followed his statement up with a scoff and turned his head away.  
"No," Sebastian stood again, "I merely thought you might want to know I couldn't get you off my mind since the other day." He leaned in close, one hand on the back of Ciel's chair and his breath ghosting over Ciel's ear. "And I felt you deserved better than mini mart tea." his low, airily voice leaving Goosebumps on the younger boy.  
He left Ciel still in his chair, mind reeling trying to process the situation. He would later convince himself that Sebastian was simply after something, and once he discovered what exactly it was, Ciel could use it to his advantage.  
However, until then, he would simply enjoy the pleasure he felt from drinking a cup of high-caliber tea. It had been too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It was ridiculous. Alois dreaded coming back to the house, there were too many people and none of them were even remotely entertaining and the only way he could get any of them to acknowledge him is if he harassed Ciel. The rest were simply sweet kids, but they pulled away from him in a nice way that even Alois had to accept. He knew that most kids in the system tried not to make close friends because they didn't know how long they were going to be there. Not Alois, however, he was all game for getting as many people to idolize him as possible. And often times with his exuberant personality and crazy antics he gathered a few followers.  
A shit life and being in the system since he was eight had shaped Alois in many ways. He was always searching for something. Maybe it was a sense of belonging, maybe it was a chance at life. Perhaps it was just a friend. Make no mistake, the blond knew he was pathetic. It was part of the reason he hated Ciel so much. To see the very negative of who you where scoffing at you from across the room while you simply try to distract yourself from the quickening of your heart beat as if trying to push the oxygenated blood through veins that are continually shrinking, and your very soul trying to crawl out of your body through your throat.  
So yeah, Alois distracted himself with people. But only so he could focus on breathing. He was not a stupid kid, regardless of what Ciel thought of him. No, Alois was in fact very strong, very resourceful, just not as finely trained in the arts of society and grace as it would seem the ash haired boy was. You see the blond came from a darker, less glamorous portion of the world. A fringe of forgotten and unwanted children who spend most of their life watching people choke on liquor and drugs while running from something. A world of children who couldn't quite talk yet but understood the importance of being quiet. After Alois and his brother Luka's parents died they went to live with their aunt. However, since his parents will hadn't been updated since his birth and the boys aunt had gone downhill hard, this was not an ideal place for kids. Or anyone really.  
Things happened there. Luka died there. It was a world where unwanted things went to die. Scraping by the bloody nubs of his finger nails Alois got himself out of there and into a spiders web. However, that particular spider didn't want to just trap him. No that fucker wanted to hold him there and put in a paramount effort to turn him into a spider. Laying eggs inside his body. Creeping. Crawling. Gasping. Screaming. Begging.  
Out... Out... OUT. Get out. They yells inside him. 'Get out of your own skin, get out of yourself.' The fear of anyone finding out when they crawls outside of him had created this cruel, manic with a little obsessive who could fake it all; this other person who has taken over bit by bit and. Get out.  
The thing is Alois is the one who wants nothing more than to 'Get out.'  
"Oh hell." The flaxen haired boy pushes himself up from the couch, the TV show eternally ignoring the turmoil and anxiety swirling up inside him like a multi favored ice cream cone. Finger nails bitten to the bed and heartbeat abusing pulse. Breathing was also cool, when air never has enough oxygen and your vision slips as your surroundings become more and more irrelevant, and you could-- Ciel!  
"Hey Phantomhive!" Alois gasped, Clutching at the distraction, the lifeline. As those azul eyes turned to him, a look of innocent surprise slips into the hard look of practiced boredom.  
"Hello, Alois." The computer on the table snaps shut and the boy closing it straightens rigidly in his seat addressing the blond. "How can I help you?"  
The blond stalks to the table and drops down opposite the other and sits side on his chair facing the increasingly cold eyes. Blond head propped up palm to chin. Other hand walking across the table, creeping like a spider's ballet, each step with intent and grace. At the increasing tensity of the shorter boy the blond grins. Teeth shine with Alois' smiling face, and malice shines like diamonds.  
"I am bored and I have always quite enjoyed tormenting you." By now the finger spider had travelled across the small table and was working its way around Ciel's laptop. "I wish to play. Ciel."  
" You do not have the intelligence to torment me, Trancy. Best stick to the things you can comprehend. Like being a filthy wanker," a practiced sigh left his lips ad Ciel continued in a way that reminisced a over rehearsed play, "but please, go bother someone else."  
The spider crept closer, unperturbed, and the ashen haired boy tensed ever so slightly more. Alois only noticed because he watched. And oh was it ever so easy to see the things the smaller boy gave away when the blond was being loud. Almost as if stimulation was too much for him, and while the facade of confidence clung onto the small boys frame Ciel would take the first escape as Alois had seen him on several occasions. As though taking a break in a hallway away from people, gasping for breath or sanity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peace was something one could only get in the group home if you were to plan it. Every moment controlled planned and executed perfectly. Ciel knew where each boy who resided in the home would be between the hours of three and eight PM. He periodically moved his point of reclusion to accommodate this.  
Currently Finnian was in the bedroom he, Alois, and Ciel shared on the phone with a friend; Bard was at a park with some friends; And Eric and Henry were in their room as well with a friend over. Mr. Marten was at work or a friends or whatever he did every day at this time. Mrs. Marten was in her garden, where Ciel would have joined her if she did not talk so much. Few people in this home could appreciate and accept silence. So Ciel sat in the kitchen, the after school raid of the cupboards having ended an hour ago.  
The young boy rubbed at his eye balls, sliding a had under the patch were his other eye sat glazed over a dark reddish purple color from that time long ago when the chemical the ruined his right eye had left its mark. The silence by which he had previously been reading became slightly oppressive when he rubbed too hard and the eye twinge.  
'Do not go there, Phantomhive' he thought to himself. Things happened in the past and that is where they shall remain. The boy came from a good family and only a few short years ago at the age of ten was he thrust into this pit of uncultured children who all needed therapy the state refused to pay for.  
"Hey, Phantomhive!" The silvery vocals of a eccentric blond snapped the boy from his reverie. Dark Blue eyes pinned upon the wide aqua ones. 'How disgusting that he gives it all away with one look' Ciel thinks to himself as he sees the look of relief and desperation cross over the blondes face. There is a tiny dying part of himself that also thinks it must be nice to be that oblivious.  
"Hey, Phantomhive!" the boy lilted. The Ashen haired one snapped his laptop shut in a hope to prepare for a quick escape. He had forgotten to keep tabs on the blond, who normally, around this time, hung out with that one older guy from school.  
"Hello, Alois. How can I help you?" Ciel decided manners were his best bet. If he could confuse the kid he could escape quicker. Once the blond was off on a thought tangent one could frequently slip away unnoticed.  
Ciel tensed as the lithe, slightly older boy plopped down unceremoniously into a chair right next to the now unnerved Ciel. His body immediately recoiled and he smoothly sat back into his seat hoping to create distance. Being around people set the normally composed boy on edge. Leaning in closer Alois' hand crept across the table in a very sinister manner. The blond was watching Ciel, he could see that, however he could not look away from the hand that crept ever closer. The blond grinned.  
"I am bored and I have always quite enjoyed tormenting you." The spidery fingers crept closer still, rounding the computer. The Ashen haired boys heart was in his throat. The blond was a wild card. Who knew what he would attempt to get away with. He was not always easily manipulated. Ciel feared that foremost among many things. "I wish to play. Ciel." The words were throaty and quiet.  
Swallowing the sudden dryness in his mouth Ciel faked his normal confidence "You do not have the intelligence to torment me, Trancy. Best stick to the things you can comprehend. Like being a filthy wanker," Ciel sighed for emphasis and continued, "but please, go bother someone else." It almost sounded like a beg to his own ears.  
The spider writhed onward, unfazed. Ciel's entire body felt frozen by hell flames. So cold it burnt . So stiff it was like liquid, and so hot he got goose bumps under his jacket. The spider reached the tables edge and the azul eyed boy stopped breathing in a very obvious way as the first spindle of web was cast and the blonds hand enclosed around his arm. It held there in trap. Stuck.  
Flipped chair and heart beating out of his body Ciel grabbed the laptop and left. He may have said "excuse me," or he may have made an embarrassing mumble grunt at the shock that still coursed through his body from the touch.  
Ciel was repulsed at his lack of composure. His whole body ached, joints where painful, hot and jelly barely supporting him. Knowing the bedroom was full he took a chance and leaned against the hallway that the top of the old carpeted stairway. 'Unclean. Do not touch me, you foul trash. Leave us alone. Shut the cage. Do Not take him' Ciel shuttered and started to name one historical event for each year from 1820 to present.  
While the smaller boy's existence melted into a timeline of things that could not touch him, Alois had traversed the stair and looked around to see a crumpled Ciel, knees shaking, eye closed unsteady, short breaths interrupted by a constant muttering. All very flat affect.  
The grin that spread over the blond face was terrifying to even himself. Yes he knew exactly how to get to Ciel now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read I appreciate it. This is my fist fan fiction, but not my first writing project. Kudos and comments are an amazing inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos =)


End file.
